Mother Christmas
by Cutex
Summary: Time can be rewritten. If something can be remembered, it can come back. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles.


**Título**: _Mother Christmas_  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Doctor Who  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Eleven/Amy, Amy/Rory  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Porque la Navidad es para los niños.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: _Time can be rewritten. And if something can be remembered, it can come back._  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The Moff is the boss. La llave de la TARDIS la tienen en la BBC.  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Spoilers hasta el DW Christmas Special - The Doctor, the widow and the wardrobe.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor<strong>: "_No chance. Completely impossible. ...Except on Christmas_".  
>2011 Christmas Special - A Christmas Carol<p>

**Amy**: "_What are you thinking?_"  
><strong>The Doctor<strong>:"_Time can be rewritten_".  
>-5x5 - Flesh and Stone<p>

**The Doctor**: "_The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles... and that's a theory_".

**The Doctor**: "_Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely, and if something can be remembered, it can come back_".  
>-5x13 - The Pandorica Opens<p>

* * *

><p>Es Navidad, y es normal, piensa Amy, sentirse algo melancólica en esta época del año.<p>

Ella nunca ha sido muy entusiasta de estas fiestas; recuerda vagamente rezarle a Papá Noel para darle las gracias por sus peces de colores y pedirle ayuda por una grieta en su pared, y antes de que el Doctor reajustara el universo para ella y con padres que no existían, tener unas muy deprimentes Navidades con tía Sharon y, a veces, incluso sin Tía Sharon a la vista.

Desde que el Doctor se marchó, la cosa no es que haya mejorado mucho. (Siempre ha tenido problemas con la parte de creer. No solamente en lo que respecta al aspecto religioso, sino más bien en _creer en los demás_). Pero es en esta época del año, un tiempo de celebración y alegría con los niños, el momento en el que más siente la ausencia de su hija.

No es que no sienta esa punzada de dolor en el pecho cada vez que piensa en la mujer adulta de pelo imposible que está encerrada en una prisión por el falso asesinato de su mejor amigo. Pero este año Rory ha comprado una casa de muñecas enorme que Melody no usará, y su hija no participará en la función de Navidad en la Escuela Primaria de Leadworth, y tampoco le escribirá una carta a Papá Noel pidiendo sus juguetes. (O algún arma de destrucción masiva, quién sabe; al fin y al cabo, Melody es, _será_, River Song).

Porque hay algunas cosas que Amy Williams no olvidará nunca.

Está el día de su boda, y la manera en la que Rory le miraba mientras se dirigía al altar, y el sonido de la tela de su vestido mientras bailaba esa canción lenta con él. El pescado con natillas; _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_; Carmesí, once, dicha, _petrichor_. Un bosque en una botella en una nave espacial dentro de un laberinto. Besar a un extraterrestre en su habitación (con lengua). La tonalidad exacta de naranja del pelo de Vincent Van Gogh, y cómo le raspaba la barba al abrazarle. La sensación de la arena automática masajeando sus pies en Espacio Florida. Rory proponiéndole matrimonio mientras tartamudeaba, una mañana soleada de abril, al borde del lago. Su noche de bodas (y las acrobacias en la litera). La primera vez que puso un pie dentro de la TARDIS. Flotar en el espacio como si ella misma fuera parte de las estrellas y el universo. El terror que le invade el cuerpo ante la sola visión de una estatua de piedra desde los ángeles. El sonido de aterrizaje de la TARDIS (con los frenos puestos), y el olor de la chaqueta de tweed del Doctor antes de partir.

Algunas de esas cosas pasaron, en otro universo. Otras nunca lo hicieron y están sólo en su mente, _donde si puedes recordarlo, también pueden volver_, dice una voz en su cabeza que se parece mucho a la del Doctor.

Y Amy se agarra con uñas y dientes a ello. Porque si hay algo que recuerda, por encima de todo, cada día de su vida, (_cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo_) es la suavidad de la piel de su pequeña Melody, su olor característico a bebé, y la asombrosa fuerza con la que le agarraba la mano con sus pequeños deditos.

Está a punto de colgar la estrella en la punta del árbol cuando alguien llama a la puerta, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento.

-¡Como sean más villancicos, tengo una pistola de agua! -le grita a la puerta. -¡Y no querréis estar mojados en una noche como ésta!

Es Navidad y ella es una madre que va a pasarla sin su hija, así que que alguien le perdone si no le apetece nada que gente pesada y alegre de más venga a cantarle a su puerta acerca del nacimiento de bebés hace dos mil años.

(De ahí que se haya agenciado la pistola de agua).

Cuando abre la puerta principal, el frío aire de diciembre y la sorpresa le golpea en la cara.

-Hola, Amelia -dice un muy sonriente Doctor, llevando un gorro de Papá Noel y sujetando con cuidado un montón de mantas en sus brazos. -Mira, llevo un sombrero de Navidad. La Navidad mola.

Por más respuesta, ella le dispara con la pistola de agua en al cara.

-...Vale -responde el Doctor.  
>-Dos años -dice Amy con resentimiento.<br>-Tienes razón.

Amy vuelve a dispararle.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! -contesta él, quitándose el agua de la cara.  
>-Así que... no estás muerto -responde ella, todavía enfadada.<br>-¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! -exclama el Doctor.

Ella le sonríe por fin.

-Te veo bien -comenta.  
>-Tú estás... -dice el Doctor, y suspira- ...<em>magnífica<em>. Tengo un regalo para ti -añade, levantando con cuidado una parte de las mantas y acercándolas a ella.

Amy no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-Dice "hola, mami".  
>-...no puede ser -murmura ella.<br>-Claro que puede ser, hablo el idioma de los bebés, ¿recuerdas? -responde el Doctor haciéndose ligeramente el ofendido, pero sonriendo también.

Es Melody.

Su hija en los brazos del Doctor, tan pequeña y preciosa y perfecta, sin un sólo rasguño y como recuerda la última vez que la vio, durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Cómo...? -pregunta Amy.

El Doctor sólo sonríe.

-A veces, conocer tu futuro te permite cambiarlo -dice él, poniendo a Melody en brazos de Amy. -Además, te juré sobre mi vida que ella estaría a salvo.

Ella deja caer la pistola al suelo y empieza a llorar.

-Si alguien puede cambiar el destino, ésa es Amelia Pond -continúa el Doctor. -Y muy ciertamente, su hija.  
>-Y un chalado con una cabina -responde Amy, sonriendo entre las lágrimas.<p>

Está hecha un manojo de nervios, las piernas le fallan, y no sabe cómo expresar su gratitud completamente.

-Gracias -dice Amy. -Gracias, gracias, gracias, _gracias_-.

Y sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, le agarra el cuello de la chaqueta del Doctor con la mano que tiene libre y le besa en los labios.

No es un gran beso.

Es corto e impulsivo, y esta vez ni siquiera ha sido con lengua. Tampoco es la primera vez que le ha besado. Pero (_y aquí es donde la cosa se pone complicada, pequeña_) ella está casada, sin contar que puede que esté sujetando a la futura mujer del Doctor, que es su hija, y sigue siendo un beso de todas formas.

_Y está mal_.

Él la mira sorprendido cuando se separan.

-...perdón -dice Amy, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

El Doctor se pasa la lengua por los labios.

-Oh, no es nada -dice él, quitándole importancia. -La gente me besa todo el tiempo.

Amy sonríe un poco.

-Sí, seguro que sí -responde Amy, distraída. -¡Rory! -grita hacia el interior de la casa, aferrándose al revoltijo de mantas que aún tiene entre los brazos.  
>-¿Qué pasa? -se oye la voz de su marido desde el piso de arriba. -¿Estás disparando la pistola de agua a los de los villancicos otra vez?<p>

Amy frunce el entrecejo.

-¡Claro que no! -vuelve a gritar. -¡Y baja aquí tu cara, Señor Pond! ¡Tenemos invitados para cenar!

Rory obedece y, momentos después, aparece por las escaleras. Y Rory Pond trata de permanecer guay con todas sus fuerzas.

De verdad que lo intenta.

Pero en el momento en que ve a Melody en los brazos de su mujer, él empieza también a llorar.

-_Feliz Navidad, Amelia_.


End file.
